


Reason

by GravityGarbage



Series: The beast you've made of me (The Werewolf!Stan remix) [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Begging, Dirty Talk, I know there's a name for that kink I just can't remember what it is sorry y'all, Incest, M/M, More consensual slut-shaming/name calling, No knotting this time though, Rimming, Rough Sex, Stancest - Freeform, This is it this is my last grunkle fucker fic, Werewolf!Stanley, Yep more werewolf!Stan cause I'm a basic bitch, grunkle fucking, the end of an era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 07:05:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18205121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GravityGarbage/pseuds/GravityGarbage
Summary: By and large, the werewolf thing didn't bother Stanford all that much. After all, he'd see much weirder things over the last few decades. The fact that his twin is now a werewolf honestly ranks pretty low on his list of concerns. There are a few adjustments that have to be made though.Like his brother's inconvenient new tendency to just tackle him to the floor whenever he's feeling particularly horny instead of bothering with other, trivial matters like words.





	Reason

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I've decided to archive my old grunkle sin works here on the off chance Tumblr decides to eat them during the Great Purge. (: Have fun and let me know if you think I need to add additional tags.

Stanford Pines both hated and loved the night before the full moon for a variety of reasons, the chief of which had just tackled him back onto the floor of the living room just as he was leaving it.

“Stan!” Ford gasped in reproach, squirming in protest even as Stan buried his face in his brother's throat and inhaled deeply. “Stanley really, is this really necessary? The kids could be home any minute!”

“Nah they won't be home for hours,” Stan assured him, already tugging insistently at the hem of his twin's sweater. “Payed 'em off, told em to go to a movie or go rob a bank or somethin', said I don't give a damn, 's long as they don't come home before dark.”

“Still, this is extremely inappropriate; you never lock the front door, anyone could just walk in!” Ford said the words but both brothers knew he didn't really mean them, considering he was in the process of pulling his turtleneck over his head and flinging it across the room even as he spoke.

Stan snorted and grinned, baring sharp canines and burying his hands in his twin's rucked up hair to haul him in close enough to kiss, nipping teasingly at his lips and laving his fever-hot tongue over them to sooth the sting until Ford opened his mouth with a groan. Ford's hands scrambled across his brother's broad back, grabbing fistfuls of his white undershirt and using them as leverage to arch up against Stan's chest, returning the kiss with equal fervor. For a while, the only sounds in the room were those of their harsh breathing and the slick, vaguely obscene sounds of their tongues twining together.

Spots were starting to dance behind Ford's eyelids from lack of oxygen by the time Stan finally pulled away with groan, wasting no time in shucking his own shirt while Ford wriggled in an unabashedly undignified manner in an attempt to shed his slacks without having to pull away from the intoxicating heat of his twin's body. 

He was having a frustrating lack of success until Stan finally lost patience with his method and batted Ford's hands away with a grunt and an exasperated roll of his eyes. He simply gripped the slacks by the waistband and yanked sharply, ripping the garment at the seams and discarding the pieces without a trace of concern.

Stanford gaped up at him, shock, outrage, and a fierce surge of arousal battling for supremacy in his wide-eyed expression, struggling to find the words to somehow express all those feelings at once. Stanley merely grinned toothily at him and wrapped a hand around his brother's straining erection, making Ford's head snap back with a deep-chested groan and sending all thoughts of verbal reproach flying out of his head. 

Fuck it. He had more than one pair of pants; he would deal with it later, at a time when he wasn't splayed out under his twin, ready and more than willing to go along with the inevitable next stage in their recently-established full-moons'-eve ritual.

Stan stroked Ford's cock with apparent idle interest, circling just the tip of one blunt claw around a pebbled nipple, humming in satisfaction when his brother began to writhe and buck and strain up into his too-light touch, wanting more. 

“Stan! Stanley please,” Ford groaned, fastening his hands over the curve of his twin's shoulders, trying to find the angle he needed to fuck into the too-loose circle of Stan's fist despite knowing it was futile, what with his brother's weight still pinning down his thighs and hips. “Stan- _ah_!-lee please, _please_ , don't tease. Just-j-just do it already!”

“It?” Stan parroted in false confusion, cocking his head to one side in a too-fast canine movement. “What is 'it' you want me to do exactly? I'm the dumb one Sixer, remember, you gotta explain things to me in detail, elsewise I won't understand. Use small words.”

“Fuck!” Ford gasped, hips arching off the ground as much as they were able at a particularly vicious squeeze from his brother. 

He let his head thump back onto the floor, hips circling desperately in search of much-needed friction, whining high and piteous in the back of his throat, an involuntary sound that nevertheless made Stan twitch and growl to hear it. “Fuck, pl- _ahn_!-please Stan-St-Stanley! Need you, want you in-ins-side, get inside me, please, _please_.”

A deep sound rumbled low in Stan's chest at the pleading note in his brother's voice, satisfaction making the wolf trapped inside his chest pace and howl and making his eyes burn yellow. “Would love to Sixer, but unfortunately, I seem to have forgotten a few important things in my rush to have you under me. Namely lube.”

“Don't need it,” Ford managed to grit out, wrapping one hand around the base of his twin's erection, tilting his hips up to try and guide Stan down to where he needed him most.

Stan stilled, wolf-yellow eyes flickering back to brown in honest confusion and concern at Ford's words. “Wha-? Ford I ain't gonna just do this without stretching you first, do you have any idea how much that'll hurt?”

Stanford huffed in fond amusement. “Don't worry, I understand perfectly well how much that wouldn't work. I just meant I already took care of it, so there's no need to waste time.”

Stanley frowned, looking rather adorably uncomprehending for a few seconds more before the meaning behind his twin's words clicked and his eyes widened and blazed yellow with understanding. “You-you mean you already…?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Ford confirmed with just a touch of annoyance, rolling his eyes and wriggling his pinned hips to draw his brother's focus back to where it needed to be. “Yes, I already prepared myself, barely an hour ago, so you can rest assured I am perfectly capable of taking anything you want to give-” 

He cut himself off with a yelp as Stanley abruptly seized him around the waist and flipped him unceremoniously over onto his stomach, barely able to get his elbows under him before his bare ass was hauled up into the air. True irritation was beginning to bubble up inside of him now and he twisted to glare over his shoulder at his twin. “Just what to do you think you're-?”

His words were lost once more, this time in a cry of unexpected pleasure as a hot tongue licked over his loosened entrance. He buried his burning face in his arms and rocked back into the slick pressure of Stan's tongue, lost in a mindless haze of lust for several long minutes before Stan finally pulled back, smacking his lips lewdly as he did so. “Cherry flavor? Really?”

Ford scowled at the obvious amusement in his brother's tone. “Well you didn't seem to mind last night when you were sucking it off my-”

He never finished the sentence, mind going blank and silent as Stanley abruptly slid inside him, the shock of being filled so completely erasing any emotion other than primal pleasure and the basest sense of animal satisfaction from the depths of his hindbrain. 

Stan chuckled at this predicted response, panting slightly as he rocked his hips slowly in and out of his brother's tight hole. “What was that Ford? Didn't quite catch all of that. Mind repeatin' it for me, slowly this time?”

Ford was too far gone to process words, too focused on the delicious feeling of being full to even register Stan had spoken. His only response was a broken groan of his twin's name as he rocked eagerly back onto the cock buried inside him, wanting more. And Stan gave it to him.

He wrapped his hands around his brother's thighs, spreading them wide and digging his claws in to the soft flesh, hard enough to feel but nowhere close to breaking skin as he started up a slow, steady pace, pulling nearly all the way out before he sank back inside, making Ford moan long and low and continuous as he rolled his hips back into each thrust.

“Look at you,” Stan growled against the other man's damp skin, pausing to lick a long, hot stripe up Ford's spine that made his twin twitch and shudder around him. “Look at you, all spread out like this for me, only for me. Taking me so good, you're doing so good Sixer, you feel amazing around me, so loose and hot and _wet_.” 

He punctuated the last word with a pointed snap of his hips, making his brother cry out and clench around him, which in turn made Stan snarl and increase the pace of his thrusts.

Soon enough Stanford's whole body was jolting forward every time Stanley slammed home, leaving Ford scrabbling for purchase he couldn't find on the wooden floor, whimpering and squealing like a bitch in heat, babbling unconsciously for more, more, more, _more_. 

A steady litany of pure filth flowed from Stan's mouth uninterrupted the whole time, praising and demeaning his brother by turns, calling him a slut for the way he fucked himself on Stan's cock, for screaming like a whore as he was pounded from behind, for the gorgeous, hungry way his stretched hole opened and clenched around him by turns, milking his twin for all he was worth.

Stan wrapped his hand back around Ford's neglected erection, hanging heavy and leaking between his legs, and stroked him once, twice, three times and then Ford was coming with a wail, come shooting all the way up his chest and dripping onto the floor beneath him. Stan couldn't hold out much longer after that before he was coming with a cry of his own, snarling and growling and raking his claws down his brother's back just to watch the way it curved as he filled Ford to the brim.

He pulled out and dazedly Ford reached a hand down between his legs to sink two fingers back into himself, keeping his twin's come trapped inside of him, wanting to enjoy the feeling of being too-full for a little while longer. 

Stan made a hungry noise at the sight and lapped at the abused skin fluttering around his brother's fingers, still more than aroused enough to go again. “You ready for round two?”

Ford let out a breathless chuckle and rocked down on the fingers inside of him, used to his brother's insatiability and werewolf stamina by now. “Ready when you are.”


End file.
